


Younglings of the Rebellion

by venator_signum



Series: rosi's spectres and skywalkers [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Loves His Kid, Force-Sensitive Jacen Syndulla, Good Parent Din Djarin, Jacen Syndulla Loves His Mother, Jacen and Grogu friendship, Jacen and Poe friendship let's go, Jacen thinks Luke and Ezra and his mum are the coolest people ever, Luke and Hera being friends, Luke helping to try find Ezra, Luke training Jacen Syndulla, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Mentioned Sabine Wren, Parental Hera Syndulla, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Post-The Mandalorian Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Young Jacen Syndulla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venator_signum/pseuds/venator_signum
Summary: Luke comes home with Grogu and Jacen wants to play
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Jacen Syndulla & Grogu, Jacen Syndulla & Poe Dameron & Grogu, Luke Skywalker & Hera Syndulla, Luke Skywalker & Jacen Syndulla, Poe Dameron & Jacen Syndulla
Series: rosi's spectres and skywalkers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Younglings of the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a fine addition to my collection
> 
> I had this idea a couple of days ago on the train so I wrote it cause I want jacen and poe friendship and I also want jacen and grogu friendship but most importantly I want jacen and luke friendship
> 
> as always I own nothing and this is not connected to the other spectres and skywalkers fics they all just happen to be about bringing/getting ezra back because I miss him and i want him back the end

They had been meditating. Luke, being much more in tune with the Force than his student, felt the tap. His eyes opened with a start, pulling him out of his meditative state and the other did too, right on time. After all, his attention span wasn't long.

"Master? What's wrong?" He smiled, the kid was very receptive to emotions and he knew something was up. 

"I've felt something in the Force. Nothing to be worried about, but I may have to go and check this out soon."

"Can I come?"

"What would your mother say?" The little one pouted.

"No." Luke gave him a smile and ruffled his hair as he stood.

"Sorry Jacen, not this time. Maybe when you're older okay?" He nodded and stood up too.

"Can I go find Poe now?" The Jedi laughed.

"Yeah, go on. I have to go talk to your mum."

* * *

"Another Force-sensitive? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm going to follow it and check it out." Hera nodded and then stopped.

"Do you think it could be-"

"It's possible but I can't say for certain. I've never met him so I wouldn't know what he feels like in the Force. I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"Okay." He turned to leave when she called out to him. "And Luke? Thank you. For doing what you can."

"Trust me Hera, I'd love to meet him more than anything."

* * *

That was exhilarating. Recently, he had felt a little restless as command hadn't had any missions that required his particular skill set and he was in a lull in finding Jedi artifacts. The doors opened and he was a little disappointed to not find who he was looking for but he hid it and found the one who had called for him.

As the little one looked towards the Mandalorian, Luke saw the sadness in the man's eyes and saw the same kind of look his own father had given him in the end. The two said a final goodbye and the child allowed Luke to pick him up. As they left, he could feel the man's gaze on the child in his arms and it broke his heart just a little bit, having to separate this father and son, even if it was currently the best course of action.

* * *

"Luke!" They ran up to the x-wing, as close as they could get, to see one of the coolest people ever.

"Hey you two, can you do something for me?" Poe and Jacen nodded excitedly. "Can you go find Jacen's mum and ask her to meet me in the briefing room?" Off they went again, racing in and out of rooms, through people, over and under an assortment of objects before they finally found who they were looking for.

"Mum!"

"General Hera!" She smiled and kneeled down to look the two kids in the eye. She let them get their excitement out and calm down enough to tell her properly.

"Mum! Luke came back and he told us to tell you to meet him in the… the…"

"The briefing room!"

"Yeah!" She gave them both a squeeze and stood.

"Thank you, boys. I'll go meet him now. Did you manage to see anyone with him?" They looked at each other and thought.

"I think there was a little green thing?"

"No, it was brown."

"Green!"

"Brown!"

"Green!"

"Brown!"

"Gree-"

"Alright, that's enough you two. Why don't you go play with Chopper for a bit and I'll find out for you?" Both nodded and ran off to annoy the cranky orange droid.

* * *

She raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” She got a shrug in response.

“His name is Grogu and he looks like another Yoda just… little.”

“Do we know how old he is?”

“About 50.” She raised the other eyebrow.

“Fif...ty. As in, half a century, fifty?” The blond nodded and Hera shook her head. “I need to sit down. He was the tap in the Force?”

“I’m sorry it’s not him.”

“Luke,” she sighed and gave him a small smile, “It’s alright. We’ll find him soon enough. I know it but for now, we have another kid on base and a Force-sensitive at that…. Jacen will be happy.” As she said that, the door slid open and the two boys crashed into a heap onto the floor. Her little one looked up at her and grinned in a way that was so Kanan and _Jedi_ that all she did was laugh.

* * *

“Mum! Can we play with it?”

“Ask him.”

“Luke? Can we play with it?” Luke grinned and beckoned for them to come closer to say hello.

“Boys, this is Grogu. He’s gonna be on base with us for a while and he’s going to join in on our lessons Jacen.”

“Is he staying forever?”

“No kiddo, just until he’s strong enough in the Force, then he’s going to go back to his dad.” Both nodded excitedly at the prospect of a new friend and Jacen held out a hand to Grogu.

“Hi! I’m Jacen and this is Poe! Do you wanna come play with us?” Grogu looked to Luke who gestured that they weren’t going to hurt him and he shuffled forwards, the boys breaking out into big grins.

* * *

“Hey, Luke? Who were you and mum talking about?” His master looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Jacen shrugged.

“I hear you and her talk about it sometimes. You’re looking for someone. I don’t know who it is but they’re really important to mum and Sabine and the other spectres and I think he’s special to you but I don’t know why?” Luke sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position on the crate he was sitting on and motioned for Jacen to climb up and sit next to him.

“I told your mother that she should tell you who it is exactly, but she said that if you asked me to go ahead so here goes. The person we’re looking for is who you actually know a lot about, more than me probably,” he looked away and across the hangar to where Sabine was talking with Commander Organa. “We’re looking for Ezra.” The kid’s eyes widened. 

“Ezra Bridger? My dad’s padawan? The one who disappeared and ended the Battle of Lothal?”

“The very same. I’m helping because I can reach out with the Force and look in the ways that your mum and Sabine can’t. That’s who we thought might have sent the tap when we were meditating the other day.” Jacen couldn’t think properly. Luke was helping his mum try to find one of the coolest people ever? And they just hadn’t told him? And they weren’t going to let him help?

“I want to help.” Luke turned back to face him.

“Kiddo, you’re only nine. That’s way too young.”

“No, it’s not! I’m a big kid!”

“Big kids eat their vegetables.”

“But veggies are gross.” He made a face then started bouncing as he kicked his legs and pleaded. “Luuuke. Pleeeeease? I promise I’ll be good!”

“When you’re older, Jacen,” Luke ruffled his shock of green hair. “I promise when you’re older you can help search but for now, you can help by focussing hard on your learning. Then, you’ll be ready sooner _and_ you can impress Ezra when we find him okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

A couple of years went by. Jacen gained a big brother who he had only heard of in stories from his mum and Sabine. A few others joined their group of Force-sensitives. He and Poe got closer than ever, with Grogu by their side. The humans grew but he didn’t. They got older and wiser and stronger but Grogu still stayed little. He got a call from Luke.

“Jacen?”

“Yeah, Luke?”

“I just got a call that someone is coming. To pick up Grogu. Can you greet them for us? We won’t be able to get back in time.”

“Sure. What do they look like?”

“Shiny beskar armour.”

“A Mandalorian? They shouldn’t be hard to miss. I’ll let you know when they get here.”

“Thanks, kiddo!”

“No worries Luke! I’ll see you two when you get back. Stay safe.” He laughed.

“I make no promises.” The commlink disconnected and Jacen went to find his friend. 

The Mandalorian arrived and Grogu moved the fastest Jacen had ever seen as he sped to the armour clad man as he stepped off the gangplank. He swore he heard sobs coming from the helmet and the two touched foreheads. After a minute, and cradling Grogu close, he turned to him.

“You are not the Jedi I first met.”

“Nope. I’m one of his students. Luke asked me to greet you cause he and Ezra are off-world right now and couldn’t be back in time, he’s very sorry.” The Mandalorian nodded and looked at the little one again. “He’s been a great friend you know.”

“Pardon?” Jacen rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and repeated himself.

“He’s been a great friend to me and Poe. We’re gonna miss him. _I’m_ going to miss him.” Having said his piece, he let the two board their ship, not without one last goodbye from his friend, and watched as they flew off. He grinned a little as a tear or two may have slipped out because he just knew that if Poe were here he’d be bawling. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back into the temple. He should see if he can see his mum soon and give her a hug. 

Luke too.


End file.
